The Story of Us
by TaytayXD
Summary: After breaking up with Grell, William is stressed more than ever. Grell is heartbroken. Will they work it out, or will they just crash and burn? /shot for suckish summary/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the text. All characters (except Marli, she's an OC of mine) belongs to Yana Toboso.

Enjoy!

Grell POV

" W-what!? Will, wait!" I called after my boyfriend- or, to Will, my EX-boyfriend. " What, Sutcliff?" Will sighed, and I stopped, tears beginning to form in my eyes. " Why, Will? Why do you want to break up?" I asked quietly, and Will turned to me. He looked deep into my eyes, then leaned down and kissed my forehead. " It's not you, Grell..." He said, " It's just... everything is too complicated right now." I felt anger burning in my chest and I narrowed my eyes and pulled away from him.

" No... it IS me, ISN'T it?" I asked, raising my voice. Will also narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. " IT IS! Hah, you're unbelievable, Willaim T. Spears. Completely and utterly unbelievable. You think you're so great and all... but you're NOT. You don't even have the guts to tell your boyfriend the REAL reason why you're breaking up with him!" I yelled, and raised my hand, ready to hit Will.

He grabbed my fist and got close to my face, then growled, " You can't be more right." I lowered my fist and glared up at him as he continued. " I'm leaving you because I don't love you, Grell Sutcliff. Hell, I don't think I even LIKE you. You're too loud, too obnoxious, too clumsy, and overall a general pain in the ass. I can't keep balancing my life and yours, knowing that you need more attention than a week old baby. Grell Leonard Sutcliff, I HATE you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." Will said, and walked away, leaving me standing there in my living room, all alone.

I walked to my bedroom, my body feeling numb and hollow. I layed down, fully dressed, and curled up in a fetal position around my pillow, then cried. Nobody had ever said anything that mean to my face... and even though I knew it was most likely true, it still hurt to have Will say it. And the fact that he... hates me... it's too much. I couldn't help the tears and sobs that wracked my body for the next half hour, until I finally fell asleep.

I love you, Will~ ...

Love you, sweetheart!  
Yeah...

William, guess what?  
What, Grell?  
I. Love. You!  
Heheh. Nice.

Will, can I ask you something?  
Sure, go ahead.  
Why don't you ever say "I love you" to me?

... Will?  
I'm saving it for that perfect time.  
Aww, you're so sweet!~

I love you, Will! I love you, Will! Iloveyou, wiloveyouwiloveyou-

I HATE you, Grell Sutcliff! Loud, obnoxious, clumsy pain in the ass! I hate you hate you hateyouhateyouhateyou-

I bolted up out of bed, gasping for air. I was sweating , and my red coat was crumpled against the wall. One pant leg was rolled up to my knee, while the other was hooked on my boot strap. I ran a hand through my hair, still panting. " What a terrible dream..." I whispered, then felt my eyes tear up again. It was basically reality... and now I was all alone. Again. I layed back down and cried. I'd skip out on work today, and say I was sick. I wasn't ready to face Will yet.

So instead of getting up and getting on with my day, I layed there and cried myself back to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Grell POV

A few weeks later, after I had returned to work, I was called into Will's office for an emergency meeting. I had been avoiding him like a tiger avoids fire, so it came as a dreadful time to me when I opened the door. There he was, the cause of my broken-heartedness, along with Ronald and Eric. I stood slightly behind Ronald, knowing he wouldn't question me.

" Good, you're all here. I'd like to ask a large favor of the three of you." Will said, avoiding my gaze. " I want the three of you to head over to Spain and-" " Woah woah WOAH." Eric interrupted. " We have to go all the way to SPAIN!?" Will's left eye twitched in annoyance, and I almost felt sorry for poor Eric. " YES. You three will head to Spain immediately, reap the souls there, and come back when you're finished."

" William, that'll take a long time! Almost... a month!" Ronald said, and flinched at Will's icy hot stare. " Yeah, tell him, Grell!" Eric said, and the three men turned to stare at me, waiting. Gee, thanks a lot, Eric. I thought, looking up. I was hoping to avoid any conversation, even if it was only a single word, with Will, but it looks like that was a no-go.

" No, Eric. Ronald. It'll actually take around three months." I said, enjoying the shocked looks on the two's faces, then turned to Will with what pride I had left. " We'll head out as soon as we get anything we might need together." With that, I stomped out the door before anyone could say or do anything.

A few hours later, we were on a boat to Spain. I had decided to make the most of this time away, and try to get my heart back in place. Three months without William would be a good thing for me, hopefully. I sighed and took a big whiff of the fresh ocean breeze, smiled, then sat down on the railing of the boat and enjoyed the ride.

William POV

After Grell had stormed out of my office, Eric and Ronald sent me wary glances, then followed suit. I sighed and sat down behind my desk, putting my head in my hands. I couldn't take it anymore. Their aloofness, caught from that idiot Sutcliff, was going to drive me mad one day. I picked up my pen and started to finish my paperwork- and Grell's- for today, so I could go home and take a nice hot shower and go to sleep.

Grell POV

Once we arrived in Spain, Ronald, Eric and I made our way to the nearest Inn and got a room, then set out to work. Ronald's PDA was going off the charts, there were deceased bodies everywhere here. It was going to take us at least a week just to clear this area alone. Ronald complained when I suggested going off on our own, but Eric told him that if we split up, it'll take less time and then go home earlier. He didn't complain after that, and we split up.

I took east, while Ronald went north and Eric went west. After a few souls had been reaped, I came upon a woman's body. She was pretty, with long midnight black hair and pale red and gold eyes. Her deep purple dress was tattered and bloody, a shame, I would have looked nice in it. As soon as I cut into her soul, her cinematic records started flowing out, and I instantly knew that this woman's life was a hard and untrusting one. I was hooked, like reading a good book. I won't bore you with all the minor details of her life.

But as soon as it got boring, my heart clenched at the display I was presented. She had recently went through a painful breakup, and her boyfriend didn't like the fact that she broke up with him. He followed her like a shadow for almost three days, then jumped her right here in the alley where she lay, dead. I watched her last couple hours in this world in complete shock, and counted as her ex stabbed her- 34, 35, 36 times with a large gutting knife. Then he kissed her one last time before she dropped to the cold ground, dead, and ran off.

I felt sorry for her. I felt anger toward the unnamed man who had done this to her. And then... I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I had just went through a breakup... I was heartbroken... and this woman's life story had moved the emotions inside of me just slightly. I cut her cinematic record off with my death scythe/chainsaw, whichever you prefer to call it, then stored them away and checked my PDA. All deceased bodies had been reaped in my area. I sighed in relief and headed back to the Inn, waiting on Ronald and Eric.

William POV

It had been over a month and a half since I had sent Eric, Ronald and Grell to Spain. I had all my work done ahead of time with no distractions from them, and I had nothing else to do for the rest of this week. I was laying on my couch, one hand behind my head, the other twiddling with my hair around my ear. I missed the feeling of Grell's hands doing that- WAIT. I shook my head and sat up. I didn't miss anything about that clumsy, bothersome, flamboyant, sexy redhead.

... sexy? I groaned as I fell back, closing my eyes tightly. I had broke up with Grell. Yes, it was true, I wasn't thinking properly that day, what with stress mixed with annoyance and a hint of alcohol, but I had broke up with him. We were over, I didn't love him anymore.

Oh William, you KNOW that's a lie.  
Shut up, conscience(sp?), you don't know me.  
Oh, William, what don't you get? You still love Grell.  
NO! I don't even LIKE him anymore!  
Listen, William, you had no reason to break up with him that day, and you can tell in his actions that he's broken inside, and you've been even morestressed out lately than ever before. Without Grell there, you might as well be a completely different person. William T. Spears, you are in love with Grell Sutcliff.

I bolted up. After that argument with my conscience- it's not considered talking to yourself... I don't think- It finally dawned on me that I wanted- no, NEEDED Grell. There were two problems, though: He was away in Spain for another two months, and I had a feeling he wasn't about to take me back. I ahd to come up with a plan, and I had to do it fast. 


	3. Chapter 3

Grell POV

" Thats it for the day, Ronald, lets go back and meet up with Eric." I said, running my fingers through my hair, which was tousled and tangled beyond fixable. I grimaced when I hit a tangle. I'd need to spend hours just brushing my stupid hair to get that out. As Ronald and I walked back to the hotel we were currently staying at, I ran over the thoughts I'd been having the past two and a half weeks.

William was a lost cause.

And We were never ever getting back together. It just wasn't worth the pain and suffering. I jumped as Ronald flicked my nose. " GRELL! What's up with you? Why have you been so... so... so out of character these past two months?" He asked, and I sighed in defeat. If I got it out, maybe I would't have the burning desire to have Will's arms wrapped around me. " Well... I was..." I sighed, " I was secretly dating Will." Ronald's eyes went wide, then he smirked. " I KNEW it! The way you always- wait, what do you mean 'was'?" He asked, and I sat down on a nearby bench.

" A few weeks before he sent us here, he broke up with me. I don't know why, but... at first it hurt like hell... but now... sure it still hurts, but I guess I'll just have to move on." I said, and felt my eyes prick with hot tears. I shook my head. No. I was NOT going to cry. Not for Will, and especially not in front of Ronald.

" I'm sorry, Grell..." Eric's voice came from behind us. I turned around and found him standing there, his hair disheveled and Death Scythe bloodied. I smiled a bit. " But... I guess now might not be a good time to mention that Will just called and he said we could come home NOW, is it?" I immediately jumped up. " REALLY!? We don't have to stay here in dirty old Spain any more!?" I asked, hopping around happily. Eric smiled, like he was glad to see me happy.

" Yep, and the boat will be leaving in approximately..." Eric checked his watch, " 5 minutes. So we have to go NOW." With that, all three of us ran back to get our things and head to the boat.

Will POV

I sighed as I hung the phone back on it's reciever after talking to Eric. They would be back from Spain in approximately three and a half hours. Thats plenty long enough for me to get the plans ready. I was going to have to do something HUGE to make up for my selfishness and the way I had hurt Grell.

I had to get the flowers. The silk. The reservations. The everything I could think of that was romantic. I groaned when I sensed an impending headache. I was never good at this sort of thing... I looked up as the secretary came into my office. " Hello, Marli, you look stunning as ever." I said, smiling at her the best I could. Her short blonde hair was layered and usually stuck up everywhere, but today they were slicked down and curled.

She smiled back, then took a seat across from me. " Listen Will, I know about what happened between you and Grell." She said, and my eyes widened. " W-what? How did you find out?" I asked, and Marli just smiled. " Oh c'mon, Will, I've seen the way you two look at each other all the time. Then I noticed that Grell wasn't at work one day, and you were more rude than ever before - " " Gee, thanks for pointing that out." I interrupted. " - and then when Grell came back to work, he was always down in the dumps and avoiding you or any conversation about you. You really broke his heart, Will." Marli finished, and I sighed, laying my head in my hands.

" I KNOW. I know I broke his heart, Marli, I just don't know what to do to get it back. I've arranged for Grell and the other two to come back from Spain today. They're going to be here in a few hours." I groaned loudly. " What am I going to DOOOO?"

" Let me help you." My head jolted up and I stared at the blonde across from me. " What? How could you help me?" I asked her, and her eyes sparkled. " I know ALL about romance and that sort of stuff. My darling Vincent is such a romantic." She said. I looked at her curiously. " Alright. You can help me. But first, tell me HOW you're going to go about this." " A practice date. I'll be Grell, and you just say whatever it is you were going to say to him to me. Then I'll coach you on what to say and how to make it sound right." She said, and I bit my lip.

" That's... actually not a bad idea." I said, and Marli jumped up. " Oh, great! I get to do my Grell impression! AT LAST!" She yelled, running out of my office. I rolled my eyes. Another thing about Marli is that she has an impression of EVERYBODY in the Dispatch Building, including yours truly. I'd only ever seen her Eric and Alan. This should be F-U-N.

Grell POV

After Ronald, Eric and I had gotten on the boat that was headed back to London, I had sat down beside of the edge of the boat and stared out at the rippling water. It would have looked so much prettier had it been red, but alas, it was a dreary shade of blue. Like myself. I'd told myself that I didn't need Will anymore, but that low burning in my heart had spread and now it had engulfed my whole chest in dying flames.

God, that sounded so cheesy. But it was true. I even had to take a heartburn pill before we got halfway from Spain. It didn't help, of course, but I figured I'd take it just in case. I didn't want to feel like I was dying today. Even though I really WAS dying. My heart was being crushed in two.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, waiting to get back to London.

~time skip~

It was a few hours later when we finally arrived in London, and poor Ronald ran to the nearest secluded place to throw up. He never did get his sea legs. Lol. Okay, now, I had to get back to the Dispatch building, report back to Will that we had arrived unharmed - except maybe Ronald - and then I could go home, soak myself in my special cinnamon scented bubble bath, then go to bed.

I waited on Eric and Ronald to get back before we all headed to the Dispatch Building. After arriving, Marli's creepy and somewhat suspicious smile, Eric and Ronald ditching me to go to their own offices, I finally made it to Will's office. I didn't bother knocking, just walked in and -

" What the HELL?" I gasped, staring around the candle-lit office. The furniture had been replaced with more comfortable- looking chairs, the desk had been replaced by a table, and there was a single red rose in a red vase in the middle of said table. The whole room smelled of cinnamon and chocolate. Then a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind.

" W-Will?" I stammered, turning my head and looking into the dual-colored eyes of my ex. " Grell~" Will purred, then turned me around to face him. He was dressed in a nice-looking tux, and he had a rose in the chest-pocket. He also had his hair gel-free, which he knew I loved. " W-Will?" I whispered, looking into his eyes. " He pulled me into a hug, one hand on my upper back and the other on the back of my head, as if to keep me there.

" Grell... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. By hurting you, I hurt myself. I didn't realize how much I needed you until you left for Spain. I'd never needed another person in my entire life. Please please PLEASE forgive me for being so selfish and bitchy. I promise that if you forgive me, things will get so much better for us, Grell. I promise." Will whispered in my ear, and I couldn't help but feel tears stream down my face.

" W-Will, I don't know what to say. I mean... I'd told myself that I'd move on... that you weren't worth it... but now... I just don't know what to say." I said, my voice wavering. " How about you say 'yes'?" Will said, letting me go. I looked up at him, confused. " What do you mean say..." I trailed off as Will pulled out a small black box and got down on one knee. " Grell Sutcliff, will you marry me?"

I felt my breath escape me. I couldn't have said anything if I had wanted to. After staring into Will's eyes, which were shinig with love and desperate sincerity, for exactly half a minute, I dropped down beside of him and hugged him so tightly I made MYSELF see stars. " Oh Will..." Tears soaked my face and Will's shoulder, I couldn't hold them in any longer. I full out sobbed as I hugged Will, and he hugged me back, gently rubbing my back.

After a while, I finally got enough breath back to shriek out, " Yes!" Will pulled away from the hug and kissed me passionately. " Thank you..." He mumbled against my lips, and then kissed me again before helping my to my feet. " Now, how about we see how the ring will look on you, hmm?" Will said, and I completely forgot that a ring was involved until now.

Will grabbed my hand and slipped the ring onto my left ring finger, then raised it to his mouth and kissed it. " It's perfect." I whispered, and Will smiled widely. " Just like you." He said, then kissed me again. Then Will pulled me out of his office, and it was then that we saw the small crown huddled around the door. Ronald, Eric, Alan, Marli, Vincent, and even Undertaker was standing there smiling like an idiot. I blushed deeoly when they all started clapping, and then Will used his evil death glare and they all stopped shorthanded and ran off.

" Well now, this calls for a celebration then , eh?" Undertaker said, throwing his arms around Will and I. I shoved his arm off of my shoulders and smirked playfully. " It DOES involve a celebration, but you aren't going to be part of it, you decrepit old man." I said, and Undertaker laughed. " I guess it doesn't involve little old me, eh? Alright then, you two kids have fun. But not TOO much fun." With that, Undertaker slinked away, giggling like his insane self.

Will grabbed my hand and led me out of the Dispatch building. It was nightfall, and the moon was full, the stars twinkling brightly. The air was crisp, and it served to make this night all the better. " So, Grell, anything you want to do?" Will asked, squeezing my hand lightly. I smiled up at him. " I just want to stay here with you." I said, and Will smiled and kissed me lightly. " That sound perfect to me." He said, and then we continued to his car. I sighed. I had finally found it... my true heart.

A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending... Review and tell me how I did? All flames will be given to Plu=Plu, who will then use those flames to burn your house down. xD Thanks for reading 'The Story of Us' 


End file.
